Dr. Zed
Dr.Zed is a doctor, bounty hunter and jack of all trades fighter with a large arsenal to use. He was trained in the Dues Ex Umbra (roughly translates from Latin to God from the Shadows) to be a perfect killing machine. Appearance Zed has 3 modes,and has different attires in each one. 'Normal Mode:'Zed appears as a PRL medic with the grim hatte and Dues Specs,he commonly has two half-zatochis with titanium blades tipped with australium, he also carries a scimitar on his belt, 3 grenades disguised as cans and any other weapons he may carry for his mission. 'Doctor Mode:'Zed in this mode appears to be more like a doctor,wearing Physician's procedure mask,Ze goggles and and surgeon's stethoscope, he usually stays within his medical room,healing people using Healthpacks, a ceiling-mounted Medigun and several other tools. 'Assault Mode:'Zed means business when he goes assault mode,wearing a Berliner's bucket helm,foppish physician and the quick-fix backpack, his arsenal mainly focuses on destruction,including rocket launchers, Miniguns grenade launchers and other tools of killing, he mainly wields a australium eyelander in this mode. Personality Zed is mainly laid-back and a nice guy,being friends with most good freaks and monsters, when fighting foes he is snarky and very determined. His personality completely changes when fighting either M. Bison or Nexus, he becomes very serious and tries to end the fight quickly. Biography Dr. Zed was originally a normal PRL medic who became apart of the training program "Dues Ex Umbra." The program turned him from your average medic to a unstoppable killing machine,he became tied for most powerful fighter with his best friend Nex, a beta-styled BLU spy who used a australium ambassador and a big earner. The two were best friends until the australium wars started. Nex went AWOL and began murdering members of the unity (a alliance between BLU and PRL to defeat RED) Zed and 2 others were sent to bring him back,dead or alive. Nexus killed the two others and fought Zed in a tough brawl. Zed eventually got the upper hand and cut off nexus's left arm and stabbed him in the chest,leaving him for dead. Nex was then found by M. Bison, who replaced his arm with a cybernetic one, along with any other body parts that got damaged, and he became Nexus. Zed then gained a degree in medicine and became one of the top soldiers for the unity during the australium wars. Abilities Zed has increased agility and strength able to kill a normal Merc in one hit with his bare hands. he also has a huge arsenal he uses to get the upper hand. He also has mastered the art of stealth. Weaknesses he is not that durable, being as weak as a normal medic, but his stealth and evasion techniques allow him to get the slip on a more powerful opponent. Trivia *His name and doctor mode design is based off the Borderlands and Borderlands 2 character, Dr. Zed. Category:Medics Category:Chaotic Good Beings Category:PRL team Category:Fighters Category:Multi-Moded Category:Article management templates Category:Article stubs